


Want my attention when you see me, just purr

by birdsintokyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bratty Sicheng, Hybrid Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuta is uncut :'), power bottom sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: “He’s going to become spoiled,” Doyoung tsked.It's probably too late for that now.





	Want my attention when you see me, just purr

**Author's Note:**

> For the Yuwin drought :(

“He’s going to become spoiled,” Doyoung tsked at him as they watched over the puppies run around in the park. 

Johnny, Ten’s labrador hybrid, was having his tail chased by Donghyuck and Mark while Sicheng chose to be seated by the pond instead, licking at his his ice cream cone and swinging his feet to and fro as Donghyuck squealed and Johnny fake growled.

“He’s just too cute,” Yuta sighed wistfully, feeling his heart twist as he watched a butterfly land on one of Sicheng’s ears, the kitten twitching his ears lightly but made no other move to dislodge the insect and continued to eat his ice cream peacefully.

“You got him _two_ scoops!” Doyoung shrieked in disapproval. “When it’s an hour before dinner!”

“You try refusing him when he looks like that!”

“He knows, you know,” Doyoung murmurs in resignation. “He’s so well behaved when I’m babysitting him, eats all his vegetables, never chews anyone elses tail, speaks in _jondaemal_ with all his hyungs.. Does he even call _you_ ‘hyung’ anymore?”

“Only when he wants something extra special....” Yuta’s eyes dart away guiltily, avoiding Doyoung’s judgemental gaze. “Or when he knows he’s in trouble...”

Doyoung groans.

“I was wrong. He’s already spoiled.”

 

 

Sicheng wasn’t always like this. 

When Yuta had first met Sicheng at the adoption center, the kitten was but a scrawny youngster with a heavy accent, not more than a few korean words under his belt, and a penchant for ice cream. But as Yuta took him under his wing and introduced the kitten to Doyoung, Sicheng bloomed under Yuta’s care and Doyoung’s attention. In Yuta’s defence, he believes that it’s _partially_ Doyoung’s fault that Sicheng had ended up like this. 

The kitten’s shoulders filled out over the years, his muscles becoming lithe and toned from the dance classes Yuta enrolled him in ,according to the younger’s wishes, and his mouth became sharp, now equipped with biting remarks and sassy comebacks that leave Yuta half amused and half gobsmacked.

There was nothing that the kitten desired for, for Yuta had given him everything. 

 

 

“Chengie?” Yuta groans sleepily, glancing briefly at the blaring red 2:23 AM before focusing on the mound underneath the blanket, pulling back the covers to reveal Sicheng between his legs, trying to coax Yuta’s limp cock to hardness with teasing little licks of his tongue.

The kitten hadn’t even bothered to remove his sleep shorts, only pulling them down enough so Yuta’s cock could peep through. From what Yuta’s hazy mind could tell, the kitten had probably only just come to bed after finishing an anime marathon, or perhaps a midnight gaming session. 

“Sicheng-ah, it’s late. I have work tomorrow,” Yuta protests weakly, thumbing at Sicheng’s ears absentmindedly while the kitten ignores him and continues to suckle at the crown of Yuta’s cock which has slowly begun to fill out. “We can have sex tomorrow when I come home from work. Or if you can’t wait until them then I can drop you off at Jungwoo’s before work and I’m sure Lucas wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

Finally, Sicheng releases Yuta from his mouth and the older’s cock slaps back onto his stomach with a lewd sound.

“But I’m horny _now_ ,” Sicheng states petulantly, lips pink and pouty. 

Dear god, Yuta hopes Sicheng didn’t learn that from Doyoung.

“Don’t you wanna fuck me, _Onii-chan_ ,” Sicheng whines, pitching his usually low voice into a whiny, breathy cry.

And okay, Yuta knows where he learned that one from.

Yuta groans in defeat, throwing his head back into the pillow and letting the arousal wash over his body as he reevaluates his life choices that lead him here. Because that’s the thing isn’t it? Sicheng’s learned how to tilt his head at the perfect angle and say just the right words to play Yuta to get exactly what he wants. Every single time.

Yuta lays there motionless, giving free reign for the younger to do as he wishes. But of course Sicheng wouldn’t make this quick and simple, no. Sicheng fed off making Yuta’s life just that little bit more difficult. Sicheng derived pleasure from making Yuta suffer. 

“Oh god, Chengie.”

The kitten decidedly chooses to ignore Yuta’s cock, laying obscenely on his tummy and curved to the side a little bit, and starts to nibble at the sensitive skin of the older’s pelvis with his sharp kitten teeth instead. 

Yuta’s breath hitches as Sicheng laves his lazily tongue over each bite and suck, circling around the bite with the pointed tip of his tongue before lapping over the area with his entire palette, the remedy after the pain. Yuta is sure he’ll have a nice smattering of bruises tomorrow morning.

“Sicheng, sweetie? I’m all hard for you now. You can put me in your mouth now.” Yuta coos gently, trying to encourage the kitten to hurry up and end his torture. “You said you liked the way I taste, don’t you baby?”

“Mmmm,” Sicheng hums as he pretends to think.

To Yuta’s relief, Sicheng resumes to pay attention to Yuta’s cock at last but his relief is short lived once he realises that the kitten has no intention of putting his mouth back on Yuta. Instead, Sicheng runs his nose along the curve of Yuta’s cock, nosing at the tip where the crown is extended from the sleeve of Yuta’s foreskin. 

“Sicheng-ah, _please_...” Yuta whimpers pathetically.

“I just wanna play with it for a bit, Yuyu,” Sicheng purrs in response, making no move to quicken his pace.

Sicheng gazes closely as he tugs at Yuta’s foreskin, retracting the head of Yuta’s cock and exposing it once more, licking his lips coyly as he watches the precum pool at the opening. 

A jolt of arousal ripples through Yuta’s spine and his cock twitches in Sicheng’s hold. Sicheng had referred to his cock as ‘it’, as though Yuta’s dick was but an appendage made for Sicheng to toy with, to use for Sicheng’s pleasure and Sicheng’s alone and was merely coincidentally also attached to Yuta. 

Sicheng’s eyes glint back mischievously but the kitten seems to take pity on his owner, finally poking out his tongue and sliding it in the crevice of the older’s foreskin, swirling his tongue around and slurping noisily as the kitten swallows the build up of precum, only to let it dribble out his mouth and leak down Yuta’s length in messy rivulets. 

“Shit, baby your tongue,” Yuta moans unintelligently, wanting to chase for more but his hips lay perfectly still on the bed.

“Hmm,” Sicheng hums once more, the kitten’s deep voice reverberating down Yuta’s shaft.

Yuta has long given up on trying to hurry the excruciating pace that Sicheng has set and the only thing he can do is clench his fists and flex his toes to try and prevent himself from thrusting into Sicheng’s hot mouth. Once Sicheng does allow Yuta to sink all the way back into his throat with a swallow, the sound that escapes from Yuta’s through is choked off and breathy, and the older can’t help himself but thread his fingers through the kitten’s hair and tug at the strands in desperation.

“Oh shit!” Yuta cries through clenched teeth.

The kitten glares with his sharp eyes up at Yuta but does not reprimand the older for the hands in his hair, allowing Yuta to use Sicheng as an anchor as the kitten bobs up and down with vigour.

Sicheng’s mouth is tight and wet and hot and his hands are deft as he strokes and twists at the base of Yuta’s cock, the glide assisted by Sicheng’s sloppy sucking as saliva coats and runs through the younger’s knuckles. Yuta has been on edge for too long, his breathing is laboured and his thoughts are clouded, all his blood is rushing to his dick and rendering him unable to tell Sicheng that he’s about ten seconds from coming. But Sicheng is no stranger to Yuta’s habits and the kitten knows the older is about to come when he can feel Yuta’s balls clench and his breathing becomes irregular and short.

Sicheng removes his hands and mouth from Yuta’s cock abruptly, pulling off with a ‘pop’ and halting all and any stimulation and Yuta’s cock is so strained and worked it’s hot red against his pelvis.

Yuta makes no complaints, only releasing a quiet dissatisfied groan from the back of his throat as he tries to regain his composure, holding himself back from blowing his load.

“ _Now_ you’re all hard for me,” Sicheng beams sinisterly, sitting up onto his haunches and tearing off his underwear before straddling Yuta’s hips to line the older’s cock to his hole. “My yuyu is all ready for me to ride.”

Yuta’s hands instinctively come to cup behind Sicheng’s ass cheeks, holding the younger up to prevent him from sinking onto his cock. “Need to prepare you first, baby.”

As sleep addled and sex fogged as Yuta’s mind, he never forgets to take care of his kitty.

“Don’t need to,” Sicheng says dismissively as he aligns Yuta’s cock to his hole, rubbing the head back and forth so Yuta’s precum and Sicheng’s slick intermingle. “Fucked myself on my dildo earlier ‘cus I was bored and I’m still loose and open.”

Right. Of course. How silly of Yuta. With this information, imagining Sicheng on his hands and knees fucking his pretty pink, favourite glass dildo, in and out of his ass, the one that has the same curve as Yuta’s but is ribbed and never fails to drive wanton moans from the kitten, Yuta braces himself as he allows the younger to sink down onto his cock, inch after inch.

“I love it when I edge you like this,” Sicheng closes his eyes and throws his head back when his pert, little ass meets Yuta’s pelvis at the hilt. “You get so hard and wet for me I can almost feel you leaking inside, makes me feel so full.”

Now Yuta really needs to wonder about where Sicheng learned all these filthy words from but he doesn’t have time to think about that when Sicheng begins to bounce, bracing a hand on Yuta’s chest to leverage himself until only the tip remains inside and his back ripples beautifully as he fucks back down onto Yuta.

Much like his blowjob earlier, Sicheng’s pace is leisurely and achingly slow. Yuta should be thankful because the slow pace is keeping him from coming but it’s probably worse than hurried fucking because Yuta can feel every inch of muscle in Sicheng’s ass clenching and it makes Yuta light headed.

“You’re so good to me, Yuyu,” Sicheng purrs, peering down from his perch on Yuta. “So good and lying down so still for me, letting me fuck you with my hole.”

Yuta bites his bottom lip until they’re just as red and bruised as Sicheng’s blowjob swollen ones, doing his best to stay on edge and keep his moans quiet, contained. His grip on Sicheng’s hips is delicate and tender, a contrast to Sicheng’s fingers digging into the skin of his chest. Yuta revels in the pleasure pain. 

Sicheng eventually picks up his pace, jacking his hips rapidly so his ass claps back on Yuta’s skin, filling their bedroom with the lewd sound of slick skin and skin mixing with Sicheng’s light panting. 

Eventually, it gets overwhelming for the both of them and Sicheng keels over, crowding over Yuta with his elbows on either side of Yuta’s face. Sicheng continues to pant into Yuta’s mouth as they kiss messily, undulating his hips in small little circles instead so Yuta rubs against his prostate just right. 

“I’m tired yuyu,” Sicheng pouts tiredly as he leans back to look at Yuta with wide, shiny eyes.

Yuta bites back a sassy ‘you’re one to talk’ but Yuta can’t get mad when Sicheng looks like _this_ ; pointy black ears pressed down against his disheveled hair.

Yuta pats Sicheng’s back lightly, “That’s okay sweetie, wanna lie down?”

Sicheng nods demurely and Yuta braces Sicheng’s shoulders as he rolls the younger over gently, still with his cock nestled inside, tucking the pillow he was laying on prior to tuck it under Sicheng’s hips.

Even now that Yuta’s on top, Sicheng still takes the lead.

“Come on, yuyu” Sicheng taunts, facade of exhaustion gone. “Fuck me.”

Yuta obeys and begins to piston his hips into Sicheng, fucking the kitten with long strokes of his hips the way the kitten likes when he’s on his back. 

Sicheng’s legs come to wrap around the curve of Yuta’s hips, pulling the older in hard and fast and preventing the older from pulling out when he feels him getting close again.

“Gonna come for kitty, Onii-chan?” Sicheng shouldn’t sound that good calling him that with the deep timbre of his voice but god does it make Yuta let out the loudest groan as of yet. 

“Fuck, Sicheng I am so close.” Yuta grunts as Sicheng bends his back so Yuta can drive even deeper inside.

Sicheng wraps a hand around himself, jerking his cock with quick strokes to the tempo of Yuta’s thrusting. “So good for me, keeping yourself on edge just so you could make your kitty come. 

Sicheng’s eyes bore into Yuta’s, never ceasing eye contact and it simply takes Sicheng to order, “Come” for Yuta to let go. His hips stutter and quake as he empties himself into Sicheng with a long, low groan and Sicheng can feel Yuta pulse inside him as he shoots his semen into him. The kitten comes only seconds after, finishing himself off with a twist of his wrist, hole contracting as he orgasms and he smirks in satisfaction at Yuta’s near-distressed whimper.

“‘M tired, Yuyu,” Sicheng whines once again, his wave of orgasm has subsided and all that’s leftover is the burning ache of his thighs and ass.

The kitten frowns when Yuta pulls out his by now soft cock and returns from the ensuite with a wet, warm towel to clean up the mess leaking out of Sicheng’s hole.

“I know, baby, I know.” Yuta is just as tired and achey and he’s gotta wake up in 4 hours but Sicheng is Yuta’s, no matter how late the kitten comes to bed or how loudly he'll whine for ice cream, and that’s all that matters. “I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was gonna stop writing hybrid aus :\


End file.
